Have Faith In Me
by Dark Poseidon
Summary: One night while out in the woods Travis and Connor are attacked by a large wolf. How will Travis' life change in the town of Haven when he finds out it's a Haven to a lot of things. (This story is closed for the time being until I believe I can do what I have planned for this Series well enough, feel free to read it and understand why I closed it.)
1. Bitten

**Have Faith in Me.**

_A Travis and Katie Werewolf AU_

* * *

**Introduction**

"Travis, why the hell did you drag me out to the forest at 1 a.m?" Connor complained, annoyed, hungry and tired he stumbled after his idiot of a brother on some goose chase through the woods.

"You mean you don't wanna find One Eyed Willy's treasure with me?" Travis smiled as he shined the light right at Connor's face, burning his eyes but illuminating his short spiky brown hair and pale face, his blue eyes almost shining silver in the light. "Seriously man what are we looking for?" Connor asked as his brother turned the light away from his face and kept hiking forward.

"A body." Travis said casually jumping up to a rock to continue forward.

"Who's body?" Connor asked quickly following his brother, while trying to remember hearing about any resent murders.

Travis walked a bit further through the woods before answering.

"Alexis Masters, she went missing 4 years ago one day after Haven Secondary let out, her car was found on a road not far from here." Travis said crouching down and kicking the dirt around him pushing his medium length brown hair out of the way of his pale face, "You brought me on a wild goose chase, KNOWING it would be a giant failure anyway?" Connor fumed, his brother did dumb things but not this dumb.

"I'm just sayin' man her parents were rich and put a 15k reward for whoever finds the body." Travis said scanning more of the brush for the body or a hint to it. Connor just stood by watching Travis search. he didn't want to find a body, much less on purpose, "Okay 15k is a lot of money but it's not worth dying to a random coyote attack. Let's go home." Connor said turning to leave when he heard a loud howl not far from them.

"Speak of the fucking devil." Connor swore reaching into his coat pocket producing his switchblade.

"Shit you heard that too? Fuck." Travis ran to Connor and himself pulling out his hunting knife from his boot.

Connor and Travis stood back to back scanning the brush around them as the brush in front of Travis began to move. From behind it came a large wolf looking creature with bright purple eyes, it's fur looked black but the real color was consumed by shadows.

"Connor over here," Travis said not moving a muscle. "Don't kill me please Wolf." Travis begged still not moving an inch.

Travis and Connor both stood in awe as the creature took a step forward, the two of them scrambling backwards. With the sudden movement the wolf quickly became violent and charged down Travis, both brothers too stunned with awe were paralyzed to try and move. The wolf caught him by the shin crushing it in the wolves massive maw.

Out of pain reflex Travis had dropped his knife and it had fallen just under the wolf. He began pounding on the head of the wolf as hard as he could kicking it and punching it as much as possible. Finally after what felt like an eternity the wolf release Travis and took off running.

"Shit Travis, let's go." Connor said unfreezing he lifted Travis and carried him as quickly as possible back to The Brother's car. "I'll get you to the hospital don't worry." Connor said turning the car on and throwing on the seat belt.

* * *

Thus ends Chapter 1; Bitten. Next Chapter will be, Chapter 2; Finding Out


	2. Connor Learns to Teach

**Author's Note: I'll work on this as much as possible b****ut keep in mind.**

**1, I don't write very well, so any criticism you have is kindly appreciated.  
****2, I've haven't read the series in a while but I know that most characters will be OOC. I'd try to keep in IC but then I'd have to use Jasper and I prefer Liper.  
3. I often quit stories if I think people aren't going to read it, so when your done, if you enjoy it follow it so I know it's a good series and continue.**

**Enough from me. -Dark**

* * *

Connor drove like a madman on his way to the hospital, he doubled the speed limit flying down the streets. "Connor slow the fuck down!" Travis yelled at his rambling brother, Travis had his hands both pressed over the bite marks putting pressure on the wound. "No fucking way in hell will I slow down and let you die!" Connor yelled speeding up a little more, "I think I'll be okay, Let's go home." Travis said trying to slow his brother down.

"That's not fucking happening. NO WAY am I bringing you home to Mom bleeding, if I take you to the hospital you have a higher chance of survi-" Connor stopped rambling when Travis clamped a hand down on his mouth. "The bite's gone." Travis admitted sitting back in his seat.

"What? How?" Connor pulled over to the sidewalk and lifted his brother's shirt. Connor couldn't believe his eyes, the vicious bite that had thrown him into a fit of insanity was completely gone, not a trace nor a scar, only drying blood on his stomach, hands and his tattered shirt remained as evidence that Travis had been attacked by a wolf.

"Drive us home, or I will." Travis said dropping his shirt back into place and turning to get out of the car and drive. "I'll drive." Connor quickly said turning on the turn signal before Travis could get out.

* * *

Travis and Connor quietly sneaked back into their house each diving and going else where in the house. They'd mastered sneaking out years ago, it was a technique.

They had to text each other the specific time and one had to go downstairs and let the dog out and leave, the second would go 5 minutes later and let the dog in while leaving. Then when returning they discovered that the best way to make their mom think they hadn't left was make the return obvious. They come in and shut the door, as quietly as possible, which is still considerably loud, and come in and disperse quickly, Connor goes and get's a drink or something and Travis lays on the couch and watches T.V which usually warrants a loud "Go the fuck to bed!" From their Mom and they know their safe as she'll assume they stayed up all night playing x-box like they used to.

As soon as they got the Successful Entrance shout from their Mom, Travis and Connor turned off all the lights and went to their rooms. Travis hit his bed and went straight to sleep. Connor on the other hand had made a coffee while in the Kitchen and got to work researching the strange wolf and the effects of a bite.

* * *

"Travis! Wake up!" Connor ran into Travis' room with both arms full of paper rambling a ton of things at once, constantly dropping pages everywhere. "What? What's Wrong?" Travis jumped up from his sleep, Connor stopped rambling, when he looked at Travis' stomach where the wolf bit him and didn't see a trace of scarring. "That still trips me out." Connor said semi-organizing the papers, "How do you think I feel?" Travis said climbing out of bed and changing from the loose shorts he wore to bed to jeans and a tight white tank top and a think black t-shirt.

"I don't know, how _do_ you feel?" Connor asked putting his papers down on a desk and sifting through them all, "Fine, I actually feel better then I did before I got bitten." Travis answered honestly, going on his phone texting Leo asking if he needed a ride. "What do you mean better? Like healthier? or stronger?" Connor asked speeding up in his search through papers.

Travis considered his answer and just watched Connor finger through every page. "Umm... Both, I guess. Why do you have so many pages?" Travis asked making a useless gesturing to the desk Connor couldn't see with his back to Travis. "Research, how do you think your reaction time is?" Connor asked flipping through a few more pages of facts and theories.

"Normal, why? Shit!" Travis screamed as Connor whipped a hard baseball at Travis' face but Travis had caught it. "OW! FUCK!." Travis said dropping the ball. Connor had one of the fastest pitches in Haven Secondary and no one tries to catch his throws barehanded. "That should have broken your hand or at least extremely fractured it." Connor said like a scientist to patient. "No shit Sherlock. FUCK." Travis whined as his brother grabbed his wrist and held it up near his face.

"What are you doing?" Travis said swearing up and down from pain. "Waiting... for... THAT!" Connor said as Travis' pain lessened and faded quickly. "What happened?" Travis asked looking at his palm after his brother dropped it and turned back around. "Well it seems when your hand broke your body immediately went to work on putting it back together. At a extremely accelerated and entirely unnatural pace, of course, let's get to school we'll run more tests after school." Connor said taking the most important pages in a binder to take to school.

* * *

"How are we gunna tell Leo and Piper?" Travis asked after turning on their 2005 Mazda 3, "I was thinking on hiding it until we can learn to at least control it." Connor said fiddling with his phone, playing a game most likely. "We?" Travis asked confused, no way Connor was gunna be able to teach him anything._**  
**_

"Yeah, we. As in you learn and suffer, I watch and make sure you don't, die or eat me or something." Connor said uninterested in his game. He was still iffy on how he felt about living with a werewolf, but it's Travis, what harm could he do?

"Sounds fun, alright Yoda, What'll we test first after school?" Travis asked after parking in the school parking lot, "Well I was thinking, let's see if your speed changed. You still have the fastest lap in Mr McKinney's class right?" Connor asked climbing out of the car and heading off toward school. "I doubt I'll beat it, I've gotten so much lazier since I had Mr Kinney's class." Travis said remembering two years ago when he set the record for Mr Kinney's grade 9 Gym Class at a full track lap in 1 minute 23 seconds. "I wouldn't speak so soon." Connor said before splitting off from Travis walking into his English class.

Travis walked into his Greek Literature class, with his favorite teacher Mr Brunner and went to his usual seat to see if occupied by a girl.

* * *

**That's chapter 2, I was planning on having the first few Chapter or so short and expand but I'd rather do it this way.**

**I'm also planning this to be a multi-act story. I don't know yet if that means multiple stories or just a fuck ton of chapters.**

**But I plan for something close to this**

**Act 1; will focus on Travis learning to control his beast side and survive life**

**I plan for 5 or 6 Acts.**


	3. Loyal Friends

**Have Faith in Me.**

**Percy Jackson & The Olympians Werewolf Fanfiction.**

**Meeting Piper, Leo and Katie, and some other characters.**

* * *

"Umm... excuse me?" Travis said confused, who sat in his seat, there's no seating plan but it's the middle of the room so he can be the class clown right in the middle. "Yes?" She looked up from her binders, Travis was stunned at how beautiful she was.

Her long brown hair curling half way down her back, her bright green eyes shone up at Travis. "Am I in your seat I'm so sorry." She moved to get up "No it's fine I'll sit here." Travis said taking a seat next to her "Are you sure you headed right to this desk on auto pilot." She asked still putting away her binder.

"Yeah it's fine, I don't mind." Travis turned as he started blushing pulling out his binder.

* * *

After Mr Brunner assigned the homework for our class to work on for the rest of the period, Travis turned to the girl. "Hey, I'm Travis. Stoll" He put his hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Katie, Gardner." She shook his hand, He turned completely to face her.

"So you just switch into the class or did you move here recently?" Travis cut to the chase leaning forward to whispering distance. "Thank you for cutting the bullshit." She smiled then took a second,

"I move here recently." She nodded, turning and starting on her work. "Can you let me get to work please?" She asked quietly. "Yeah sure." Travis turned back to his work quietly for a little while before the burning sensation to ask more questions got the better of him. "Do you have any friends here?" Travis turned his head toward her and asked.

"No. Leave me alone." She said not even looking up, "Hey, I'm not gunna make fun of you." Travis said turned toward her.

"That's what the other's said." She smiled looking up from her work. "Look I'm not interested in your stupid, 'I'm a class clown everyone loves me so you have to love me crap' I don't care for it." She looked him dead in the eyes, just in time to see his eyes flicker from Bright Silvery Blue to Golden Yellow to Dark Blue.

"Holy shit." She was visibly stunned, "What, what's wrong?" Travis panicked slightly. "Your eye's just flickered from blue to Yellow to a darker blue." Katie told him.

Travis panicked, "I have to go to the bathroom, one sec." Travis quickly hurried to Mr Brunner and out the door, on his way to the bathroom he felt his teeth lengthen and sharpen and felt his arm and hands becoming hairy, and his nails sharpening into lengthened claws.

In the bathroom he ran to the stall and sat on the toilet bowl, he felt his cheeks and neck fluff with fur, his head retaining his face, although with a significant amount of hair on his neck, chest and jaw. He felt his shirt stretch to come his broader shoulders.

* * *

He concentrated on Connor and heard him talking to Leo in their Math class 2 halls away, "Leo, I think he might be a werewolf. I mean I broke his hand this morning and he came here fine. He wasn't even in pain for longer then half an hour." Connor told Leo, leaning toward each other in the back corner desks so they didn't get spied on.

"Well what're we gunna do?" Leo asked looking Connor in the eye through his messy knots of tangled brown hair.

"I don't know, I'm gunna have him run track after school see if he can beat the record he set in grade 9." Connor said shrugging he carried on talking to Leo.

Travis noticed upon opening his eyes most of his wolf features were gone, his beard, chest and arm hair, his broad shoulders, his fangs, and claws as far as he could tell remained.

He stepped out of the stall in the bathroom and looked in the mirror his eyes glowing bright yellow. "Shit." He swore but still turned to go to the track field.

* * *

He got to the track field in one piece and began running instantly. No one was using the track field that period Travis was in luck.

He continued running laps until he collapsed, breathing extremely hard, he crawled to the water bottle and chugged the whole thing then rolled onto his back and laid there. "Travis!?" He heard a girl yell seconds later, "Piper?" He asked looking up but not seeing clearly enough, "No it's Katie, are you okay?" She asked sitting beside him settling his head on her leg.

"I'll be fine, could you just go grab me a few water bottle from the fridge in the weight room." Travis said pointing toward the general direction of the room. "Okay, I'll be right back." She stood up grabbed three water bottles and brought them to Travis. "You said Piper? Like Piper McLean right?" She asked as he spilled half the first bottle on himself.

"Yeah, Beauty Queen's one of my good friends." He smiled at his mistake, "Wanna hold it, I just collapsed?" Travis smirked as she fumed

"That wont win you every fight Buddy." Katie glared at him. Propping his head up on her thigh and tilting the bottle for him. "Only most of the time right?" He laughed as she shook her head in disapproval.

"So how do you know Beauty Queen?" He looked up at Katie pulling a face that reminded katie of a overly curious kid.

"I ran into her this morning she said to watch out for Leo and Travis, and to avoid them at all cost." Her head fell back while laughing, "I'm sorry about being so mean in class. I just figured you were another useless douche bag trying to hit on me." She admitted admiring his eyes, absent-mindedly playing with some of his long hair.

"I was at first, but then you looked up and I actually got to see how beautiful you were and I decided I couldn't play any games." Travis admitted sitting up. "Believe it or not even the douche bag class clown has boundaries." He laughed standing up and holding out a hand to help get up. "Thanks," She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Class then?" Travis gestured to the door, "Yeah, oh I told you had a panic attack and I could calm you without him getting fired." Katie smirked and shot him a wink, then turned skipping off to class.

* * *

They sat back as there seats and Mr Brunner walked up to the front of the room.

"Okay, before you're dismissed I'd just like to tell you all, stay inside the next few nights, supposedly multiple packs of wolves have been seen by campers." He finished closing his class binder and going on the computer waiting for the next class. "Oh Travis and, if you had a 'panic attack' in class you can tell us and we'll get you help." He assured Travis on his way out the door.

Travis and Katie walked down the hall side by side talk about anything, hobbies, chores, parents, family, the usual introductions on the way to Katie's second period Chemisty, which Travis was showing her the fastest way to from their literature class.

"Okay, Katie, I gotta go to my class so I'll see you later. Find me at lunch outside, ask your teacher where the patio is." He said before turning and disappearing into the crowd of students flooding to class.

* * *

Travis' second period class passed extremely slow in a blur of equations and formulas and after what felt like years, he heard the bell and quickly left the room, and nearly ran into Leo in the hall.

"Travis, hey, what's up?" Leo asked a giant grin plastered on his face. "Nothing, absolutely nothing we'll talk about at school, later at my house." He continued toward the patio hoping to arrive quickly in case Katie got there before him and left. "Why you walkin' so fast?" Leo chased after his friend, "Gotta get to the Patio." Travis said quickly dodging two students.

He opened the door and walked out onto the patio and did a quick search for his friends to see if Piper pulled Katie over, no such luck. He scanned as many faces as he could and didn't see her at all. "Who you lookin' for bro?" Leo asked smacking Travis on the shoulder. "This girl in my Greek Lit class, I told her to come find me on the patio. Guess I missed her." Travis gave up and sat with his friends sharing stories from their classes.

"Leo, have you ever noticed your hair follows your moods?" Piper laughed at Connor's comment, "When you're excited, happy, or furious it's everywhere and static, when you're sad, lonely, or in a poor mood it just flops down." Piper burst into hysterics at Leo's reaction. "No it doesn't." He denied holding his hair down. "Don't try and lie to me!" He fake cried and we all shared a quick silly laugh, "Um.. maybe not." Travis heard quietly behind him.

He turned quickly, "Katie, come sit." He beckoned patting the seat right next to him and she came and sat down on the other side beside Piper. "Girls rule!" Piper laughed flipping off Leo who was protesting. "Welcome to my friends." Travis smiled and let them introduce themselves.

"Hey I'm Leo Valdez, I'm generally the hottest, funniest and all around best guy you'll ever meet in your life. I love anything automated, video games, science though I suck at chemistry, dyslexia sucks." He said, slicking back his thick head of hair revealing a huge line of grease across his forehead from working on his truck.

"Actually I think that's Travis." Piper turned and nodded to her in agreement, they both smiled then laughed.

"Anyway... I'm Connor, Travis' twin brother, though I'm generally better, funnier and stronger." Connor smiled and recieved a smack in the back of the head then begin to eat his food. "Wanna test that strength thing soon?" Travis asked smiling at Connor. "Maybe Leo can do that one." He looked to Leo, "What?" Leo gave him a deer in the head lights stare. "We need your help, we'll talk about it after school though." Connor said then remembered Katie and Piper were right there and didn't know about Travis' bite.

"I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Piper McLean, I'm Student Council President and have a 98% average, I never once not been an Honors in high school, and I generally have to make sure these three idiot's don't fail any classes." Piper smiled Katie and her hugging quickly. "Hopefully you can help me with that." Piper winked and turned to clean the smudge on Leo's forehead.

"Well, I'm Katie Gardner, I just moved here from West Virginia with my Dad and Step-mom. Um, I love flowers, specifically the Bellis Daisy because it's so common no one cares for it. I used to have an 93% average at my old school but I don't know how this school is." She said unsure of what to say, just saying what was on the top of her head.

They continued onto to sharing stories about Travis and Connor's best pranks in elementary, Leo's burning down a tree with a match while in the tree, Piper's story of being on set with her Dad for his last movie.

The rest of the day past in a blur Travis found out he had math and co-ed gym with Katie. He went his whole gym class without breaking a sweat, which is unusual as the teacher makes them run 15 laps of their field as a warm up.

* * *

Travis sighed as he led Leo and Piper down the hall to his room, they entered his room and Travis closed the door behind Leo and Piper.

"Guys." Travis paused, breathing deeply. "We don't know for sure yet but we have reason to believe Travis is a werewolf." Connor looked Piper dead in the eye. "Ha ha guys very funny." Piper laughed, "What did you really want to tell me?" Piper asked looking at Travis, who till then had stayed against the door looking at the ground obviously thinking hard.

"I'm a werewolf guys. I changed in the middle of Greek Literature, and had to run track laps to calm down, it felt like I was having an intense panic attack but I felt changes, I felt fur cover my arms & legs, chest, neck and jaw." Travis admitted leaving out the bonding with Katie on the track field. "By the way Connor I beat my record old. 1 minute, 2 seconds." Travis told Connor who turned around and wrote that down on something.

"What? Really?" Piper's jaw slackened and Leo started bouncing off the walls. All three of them began firing question after question at Travis overwhelming him so much that he didn't even register a question.

Travis didn't even respond when they did notice he was freaked out. When he finally snapped back to life, he apologized and asked for the questions to be fired a little slower.

"Connor go," Travis pointed to him, "Why did you just zone out." He asked ready to start writing the second he spoke. "I panicked after I said I was a werewolf for the first time in my life and I just took it in." He answered honestly, then pointed to Piper to go "Pipes,"

"Are you gunna kill us on the next full moon." She asked hiding behind Leo. "I'll try not to." He pointed to Leo for his turn. "Go."

"How do I become a werewolf." He smiled shaking his head, "Never mind I think I'll wait to see the ups and downs first." He winked then moved so Piper wasn't hiding behind him anymore. "Piper, don't hide from him, he's still Travis, he's just more likely to kill you on the next full moon." He laughed, grabbing Travis by the waist and picking him up.

"Put me down!" Travis yelled while laughing, "Okay." Leo dropped him right onto the hardwood floor of his room. "Ow, thanks Asshole." Travis said rubbing his shoulder. "Quit bitching Mr. _I-broke-my-hand-and-it-fixed-itself-in-5 minutes_." Leo gave him a mock glare and ran behind Connor as Travis chased after him.

* * *

**AN: This is the average length of a chapter, the first two were just to get the name out and get the project underway.**

**From here on out expect at least 1500 words, I may cut off a bit earlier then that for some suspenseful chapters, but even those will still be 1000 words and the following chapter will be 2000 at least.**


End file.
